


Bite

by Radiose



Category: Gangs of London (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *传统艺能魔改剧情开始。
Relationships: Elliot Carter/Sean Wallace
Kudos: 10





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> *传统艺能魔改剧情开始。

艾略特看着亚历克斯扶着艾德消失在门外，爱尔兰佣兵们砰地一声把门关上。他回过头看肖恩，对方在盛怒之下反而一脸平静。  
“我不希望你再接近香农杜马尼。”他说。  
他和香农从未将关系公之于众，但显然这对这房子里的任何一个人都不是一个秘密。  
“明白了吗？”肖恩厉声道。  
艾略特犹豫了一下，还是点了点头：“明白了。”  
“现在只有你和我了。”肖恩说。  
他听起来有点无助，这个念头被艾略特很快驱散。他点点头，提醒了一句：“他们会来追杀你，你们该找个安全屋。”  
艾略特回到自己的公寓，盯着自己的线索墙看了一会，确保自己记住了每一个细节，然后开始动手一张一张撕掉它们，随手塞进一个包里。肖恩被他视同家人的杜马尼家族背叛了，他一定会做点什么。艾略特可以预感到，这次事情会闹得更大，更难以收场。肖恩不止是个疯子，比那更糟，他是个理智的疯子，并且被逼到了绝境。  
这也就是为什么当艾略特打开门，看到肖恩站在外面时并不感到十分惊讶。  
“这就是你对安全屋的定义？”他边说边把他让进来。  
“妈妈在我们名下的一个工地里，比利不见了，还关了手机。”肖恩简短地说，视线在空荡荡的室内扫视一圈，然后眼神炯炯地盯着他。  
艾略特错开他的眼神，示意了一下自己简陋的公寓：“如你所见，我这既没有香农，也没有酒。”  
“太好了。”肖恩说，踏进半步，一手按住艾略特侧颈，把他拉进一个吻。

艾略特想华莱士家的人大约天生就不懂什么叫温柔。肖恩吻他嘴唇时咬得他险些见血，是他挣脱了出来。肖恩可能理解为在街面上打架时嘴唇上带着个被咬出的伤口不太像样，于是在粗暴地撕开他衣服后完全没有留力地在各种地方留下齿痕。  
肖恩重重在他乳头上咬了一口，混了这么多年，这还是艾略特第一次被人攻击如此敏感的部位，疼得他叫出了声。他确信肖恩嘴角挂上了一个笑。  
他只在吻到他右下腹的伤口时放轻了力道。那伤口已经拆线了，但还没完全长好，粗糙的舌苔蹭过敏感的新肉，带来格外的麻痒。艾略特可能无意识地呻吟出声，肖恩真的笑了出来，气息喷在皮肤上，痒得艾略特腹部一颤，牵动伤口又带来轻微的疼。  
“怎么？”艾略特没好气地问。  
“这是为了我。”肖恩回答，同时用手抚过那放射状疤痕，“艾略特，你会永远陪在我身边的吧？”  
艾略特的心急速跳了起来，他发现了什么吗？还是只是……  
他支起点身子去看伏在他身上的肖恩。他还是惯常的面无表情，但比平常更游离一些。艾略特知道这意味着他其实是认真的。考虑到他今天经历了什么，这样的反应也不是很难理解。艾略特感到了真实的心痛，但这在他的卧底生涯里已经不是第一次出现了。  
大约他犹豫得太久了，肖恩抬起眼看他：“我是说，保护我。不是……”  
艾略特打断了他：“当然。”他停顿一秒，心里一横，反正几个谎言都是谎言，“只要你需要。”  
肖恩满意了，奖赏般地握住艾略特已经勃起的阴茎撸了两把。  
艾略特轻轻抽气，又栽回了床里。  
肖恩跨坐到他身上，俯下身吻他。这次他没有那么用力，只是在唾液浸过先前咬出的痕迹时仍然带出细密的麻痒。  
艾略特试探地抚摸他光裸的脊背，见他没有抗拒，才把动作转移到侧腰。肖恩敏感地颤了颤，停了亲吻的动作，伸手去够之前被他随意扔在地上的牛仔裤，从兜里掏出一管润滑，挤了一点在手指上，往身后探去。  
艾略特有些惊讶地看着他的动作，坐起身子，接过他手里的润滑剂，手指也试探地往他身后伸去。他先是在穴口戳了戳，肖恩没有阻止他，他才长驱直入，同肖恩的手指一起开拓陌生的领域。  
不管肖恩平时挂在脸上的是怎样冷漠的表情，他的肠道仍然温热又湿润。艾略特很快找到了他的敏感点，一碰他就情不自禁地一抖。他故意使坏地用力戳了几下，肖恩脱力栽进他怀里，攀着他肩膀，重重在他肩上咬了一口。  
艾略特的肌肉在他牙下突突跳动，但他没有再动作。肖恩缓过劲来，拉着艾略特的手臂把他的手指拽出去，自己扶住他的阴茎往下坐。  
这不是一个容易的过程，刚才的扩张过于潦草了。等他坐到底，两个人都出了一身汗，艾略特脖颈上的血管因为用力忍耐而突了出来。肖恩凑过去舔了舔，自己晃动腰部动了起来。

艾略特冷眼旁观着自己被当做按摩棒用的全过程。他有些意外肖恩在床上这么的喜欢肢体接触，全程他都把头埋在他颈窝里，手臂牢牢箍着他的头。他一直在发出细碎的噪音，如果艾略特不那么了解他的话可能会说他在哭。  
在肖恩第二次放慢节奏，试图延缓高潮的时候，艾略特抓住时机突然往上一顶。肖恩猝不及防地骂出了声：“……操！”精液射在艾略特黝黑的皮肤上，接着又在他肩上咬了一口。艾略特可以肯定这下出血了，他能感到液体沿着背往下流。  
但他置之不理，只是快速地在肖恩体内抽插，次次精准地顶在敏感点上。肖恩在他怀里颤抖，发出含混的呻吟和抽泣，很快达到了第二次干性高潮。他几乎失去意识，身体抽搐着瘫软在艾略特怀里。  
艾略特把他放倒到床上，看着他难得平静下来的脸。他的脸上还带着泪痕，让他怀疑之前感觉到的液体到底是什么。他叹了口气，之前和香农上床就违反了大概一百条卧底守则，这次是肖恩，他十分怀疑这个案子如果上了法庭他的证言一条都做不得数。虽然他大概率没法活到那个时候了。  
肖恩突然动了动，睁开眼睛看到他，伸手抚上他皱起的眉头，喃喃道：“你为什么总是这么担心？”  
艾略特一愣，肖恩已经收回手，翻了个身，彻底睡着了。

过了漫长的一天后，他送走莱尔。手下送来了那个警察的手机。  
肖恩看着屏幕上的“卧底卡特”，又看了看确凿无疑是艾略特和那个女探长见面的场景，眯起了眼睛。怪不得他总是看起来很担心，又似乎无欲无求。但什么样的卧底会飞身为他挡子弹？  
肖恩拿定了一个主意，他起身摸出一个小盒子塞进口袋。  
恰巧这时他自己的手机开始震动，他抽出来一看，屏幕上写着“艾略特”。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> confession：我真喜欢第七集结尾肖恩抱着他妈的腰哭的镜头。


End file.
